Seducative Kitsune
by BittersweetlyYours
Summary: Poor Naruto. He has fallen into the over used cliche of falling in love with his best friend. So he's resorting to....seducing? What the hell? NaruSasu
1. Secret Crush

Hellos and welcome to my brand new fic, " Art of Seduction." . First off this is a shounen ai story (I don't have enough guts to do a full- fledged yaoi story. Sorry!) I am also going to try to do a Narusuke well because I think there are waaay too many SasuNarus out there. (Not that it's a bad thing.) So if it sucks sorry.  
  
Warning: If you don't like guys liking guys then please leave.  
  
Okay note: That I am sugar high at the moment so please excuse any OOC. Alright that's a lousy excuse. Anyway there will be OOC because this is love, people change (this is in the future), that's about it. I'll try to keep any OOC to the minimum if anyone sees a lot of it TELL ME!  
  
Pairings: Narusuke, Kikiruk, LeeSaku  
  
Ages: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Lee 15/16- Chunnins  
  
Iruka and Kakashi- ? Um 26 and 28 maybe?  
  
My reason for doing this I thought the plot was cute and I find the idea of Naruto 'seducing' Sasuke humorous.  
  
Summary: Naruto-the guy with the hopeless crush. Sasuke-the guy who Naruto has a crush on, but has no idea. Sakura-the Matchmaker. What's the worst that could happen?  
  
I don't own Naruto. Oh yeah this is in Naruto's point of view.  
  
"Art of Seduction" Naruto Style!  
  
I mentally sighed for at least the fifth time during the last minute. We were as usual waiting for Kakashi-sensei a.k.a. Hentai-sensei to show up. Why does he make us come so early if he's always late? It makes no sense. Then again, neither does he.  
  
The reason I'm sighing is that my object of my affections is right over there. Right next to me and he has no idea about what I feel. Yep he. The vessel of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox just happens to be GAY. Just what I need. Dammit! This would be much easier if I had stayed in love with Sakura, but no I just had to fall in love with the a completely unattainable guy.  
  
Lucky me. Of course he has no idea that I like him in /that/ way. Nope and he's not going to find out. He still thinks the only thing I consider him as a rival. Humph! Shows how much he knows even if he is a so-called genius.  
  
Despite my feelings, which he has no idea of, he really likes to piss me off. I don't know why. I guess he really gets a kick out of making my life more miserable then it already is. Him just insulting me like " Dobe" or "Idiot" hurt me worse than his punches.  
  
I have a crush on an unattainable bastard. No wait, it's more than a crush since I am way better then his rapid fan girls from hell. It's kind of sad that the one guy I had to get a 'crush' on has the whole girl population liking him minus Sakura. Well I don't know she might still like him.  
  
You see Sakura is going out with Thick Eyebrows now and she seems happy. I asked her once why she gave up on Sasuke and she gave me this shit about her friendship with him is more important then some infatuation. I mentally shrug sometimes when I don't get her.  
  
Anyway back to my hopeless situation of me being in love with Sasuke. Sasuke is perfect. That's it. He's a cold-hearted bastard, but he's a cold- hearted perfect bastard with only minor flaws in personality. It's a good thing Sasuke doesn't know I like him like that, because he's one of my only friends. Being the demon fox isn't exactly the easiest way to make friends.  
  
I would disgust him more than I already do if I told him I /liked/ him. I mean your best friend/rival has a crush on you and is a guy. He would hate me plain and simple. I don't think I could take it if he hated me. So that's why I'm not telling him.  
  
I shook my head and saw Sasuke and Sakura talking about this fan girl's new way of 'pronouncing' her love for Sasuke. It's actually kind of funny. It includes handcuffs, chocolate syrup, and a teddy bear. I don't think I want to know. Okay so I probably have a slim to no chance ever becoming more than friends to Sasuke, and with this competition, you think I would give up.  
  
No way. I'm not that kind of person. I'm safe here; no one knows my secret except for one person, and I can be close to him without causing suspicion. Besides its kind of fun watching Sasuke getting chased by his fan girls. I mean I get to watch him sweat.  
  
"Naruto. Anyone home?"  
  
"Um yeah. I'm here. "  
  
"We've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes. And why are you blushing?"  
  
"Sorry Sakura-Chan! I'm blush- I mean no reason."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow while Sasuke was still spacing out like he does that a lot. He's weird.  
  
"Any sign of Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.  
  
"No." Sakura replied and hugged her knees.  
  
Kakashi-sensei the Pervert is the only person who knows who I like. He doesn't say it he just smiles oddly. Well I think he smiles it's hard to tell with that mask of his on. He always pairs Sasuke and me up. Always. I think he enjoys it. Like there was this once time we had to share a bed and it was just bad.  
  
I took another glance at Sasuke. Damn even when spacing out he's hot! Who could not fall head over heels for this guy? Especially with that sexy smirk of his, its' the kind of smirk that basically says " I'm better and you know it", plus with his raven hair! That makes him look pretty. Yeah Sasuke IS pretty, not beautiful or handsome. Pretty.  
  
He also has pale skin and sometimes at night in the moonlight it looks like it's glowing, I wouldn't be surprised if it did. Who can forget his gray, sometimes black, eyes it's like he sees right through you. Then there's his nicely built chest -. Wait No. No. No. No. NO! DO NOT GO THERE!!!!  
  
Oh crap did I say that out loud? I look at where's Sakura pointing? Oh Kakashi-sensei 's here. Damn he has that evil glint in his eye. Today's going to be long.  
  
TBC  
  
Okay! There's the first chapter. How bad was it? Anyone have any ideas on how Naruto's going to 'seduce' Sasuke? 


	2. Choices

Hellos again. I've decided the title is awful and should be changed? Any ideas? Moving onward I know that Naruto wouldn't think of seducing Sasuke on his own, you will find out later (in this chapter) just how he gets the idea. And I'm not going to do anything-bad..yet.  
  
I was kidding. Kidding. Ha. Ha. Besides this fic is made for fluffy Shounen Ai so it won't be as bad as you think. So there. Anyway I'm trying to decide if I should add some humor ( I'm awful at it) or deal out some angst. ( I got an idea to make it real angsty for Naruto.) Your call?  
  
I don't own Naruto. Still in Naruto's p.o.v.  
  
Summary: Naruto has fallen into the over- used cliché of being in love with his best friend. So he's resorting to seducing him? What the hell? Shounen Ai ( Narusuke)  
  
Great just great. The 'mission' * snort* was as boring as hell. It was a complete waste of time. I need action, adventure, excitement; something at least partially entertaining. Our mission wasn't any of the above.  
  
We were cleaning. Damn I even had to wear this dainty blue apron. Of course Sasuke had to wear a pink one so it wasn't so bad. We cleaned windows, vacuumed, dusted, and all that shit. Sakura did the dishes and mopped the floor. Kakashi-sensei did nothing, but read in his book. Big surprise there.  
  
It took three fricking hours. All we did was clean and clean just because some old hag is too much of a lazy ass to do it herself. The whole time she was yelling at us saying that we were too slow, or that we were doing it wrong. But there was this one funny part; I told Sasuke he missed a spot teasing him yanno and he freaked.  
  
We practically had to drag Sasuke away from the windows since he refused to leave till everything was clean and I mean EVERYTHING. Ugh! Who knew he was obsessed with cleaning. He would probably scream if he saw my house. And now we're heading back.  
  
. " Naruto."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's wrong you seem a little distant?"  
  
"Oh nothing Sakura, I just didn't sleep well last night."  
  
She nodded. Well it was true. I just had to have the dream with Sasuke covered in chocolate syrup? That was weird, good yet weird. I wonder if Sasuke like chocolate. However one part was real bad; cause Sasuke was shirtless and covered in chocolate..Damn I'm corrupted.  
  
What's the matter did your hat keep you up all night?" [1]  
  
Damn Sasuke. I am really beginning to regret that Sasuke found out about my nightcap. Really bad. There is no way I would ever tell Sasuke something that embarrassing. He found out a few weeks ago. How the hell was I supposed to know that he was spying on me? Then he bugged me about till I told him. When he wants to he can be really annoying in his whole bastard way.  
  
"It's a night cap and no it didn't keep me up."  
  
Sasuke smirked. Why does he have to have such a sexy smirk? It's mocking, intimating, and shit it should be illegal to have -such- a sexy smirk. He's still watching me, I quickly turned away, am I drooling? Nope. That' s good.  
  
"Well then maybe I'll show Sakura your little 'night cap?"  
  
"You can't."  
  
If possible, Sasuke's smirk got wider. No matter how sexy that smirk is I can't let him do that. I would be the laughing stock of the village... * mental sweat drop* Well I am the laughing stock of the village, at least to my old classmates, but that nightcap is mine. It's very personal.  
  
Time to resort to the puppy look. The most evil invention ever. Time to over flow Sasuke with cuteness. :::Evil mental laugh::: Sasuke was still staring at me with those ebony black eyes of his, waiting for my reaction. Won't he be surprised. I did the innocent chibi eyes and the quiver lip, please who could resist that?  
  
Apparently not Sasuke. I mentally grinned as the smirk slowly disappeared from his face and I swear his eyes softened slightly. HA! Sasuke had succumb to the Puppy Look of Doom.( Insert evil laughter here.)  
  
"So you going to the festival in 2 weeks?"  
  
I blinked at the change of subject. Score! " The Sakura festival?" I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
/Maybe he's asking you out/. I quickly shook that thought from my head. This -was- Sasuke! He would not be asking me out. It was just a simple question. No need to get my hopes up.  
  
" Are you going?" I asked. Sasuke hned.  
  
It was about five in the afternoon, Sakura said she had to meet Thick Eyebrows somewhere and Kakashi-sensei.Well who really knows where he goes anyway? So it was just Sasuke and I. I looked straight in front of me and saw Sasuke's house was coming up.  
  
"Oi! Sasuke I'll race ya to your house!"  
  
Sasuke snorted, " I'll win you know that."  
  
"We don't know that for sure, but if you're scared.."  
  
Bam! He took the bait. I mentally smirked. Sure Sasuke would win, but I still want to challenge him and hopefully pretend that we still have that rivalry thing going on. I can't let him find out my secret. "1...2..3...GO!"  
  
Sasuke won as usual, but I also won something too, I kept my secret safe. I watched Sasuke go into his house as I headed for mine. I walked in, closed the door, and headed for the kitchen. The door opened and it was..  
  
"Hi Kakashi-sensei! What's up?"  
  
I glanced at my teacher, who had sat on the couch, staring at me. What's he doing here? Unless he knows, well I know he knows. Yet what does he want?  
  
"We need to talk about Sasuke."  
  
'Shit he knows. Damn what am I going to do?'  
  
"What about that asshole?"  
  
"How about the fact that you /like/ him?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about."  
  
"You know it's never good to keep your feelings, especially these kind of feelings, bottled up."  
  
I snorted, " Oh right. I should just go up to him, confess my undying love for him, and live happily ever after. I can't he would hate me!"  
  
Kakashi-sensei's visible eye narrowed till it seemed to glean with amusement. Crap I'm in trouble. And I can't tell because of that mask, but I'm sure he's smirking. Smirking Kakashis are never good.  
  
"Well then there's only one thing left to do."  
  
"And that thing is..?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
DAMNIT!!! Tell me already!!!"  
  
You're going to have to seduce him."  
  
"Wha- What?!"  
  
To continue or not to continue? Choices choices. I'm not THAT evil so I'll continue. "Seduce? What the hell is that?"  
  
A large sweat drop appeared on Kakashi-sensei's head. "You're kidding. Haven't you ever seen an R rated movie?"  
  
"Nope. Iruka-sensei says they're bad. Besides he won't let me."  
  
Kakashi-sensei mumbled something that sounded like 'Iruka-sensei is too innocent for his own good.' Kakashi-sensei leaned close to my ear and whispered something.  
  
"What?! You mean that's seduction. You're not serious." I glanced at him and his still only visible eye seemed to glow. Shit.  
  
"Well if you're not happy with that choice you can always tel-"  
  
"No. How do you now this is going to work? "  
  
Kakashi-sensei rolled his eye and replied. "It's not that difficult to understand. All you have to do is flirt a bit and see how he reacts. If he likes it, great; if not you always have a few minutes to make it up to him before he punches you."  
  
"You're a * big* help, you know that?"  
  
Kakashi-sensei merely chuckled. Damn him. "It's not that bad besides, it's better then telling him."  
  
I glared in response.  
  
He chuckled again, I know he's smirking under that mask. "Look at it this way, it's better to tell him, or in this case seduce, him then to hide your feelings. Because if you do hide your feelings, he might move onto someone else, and then you're have to live with the regret for the rest of your life."  
  
"..."  
  
I sighed, " Okay say I did 'seduce' him, it's only flirting right, he'll never know?" I watched Kakashi-sensei nod his head. "This is stupid! I don't even know the first thing about seducing!"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something, but do it on your own time." He slowly got up.  
  
Okay I was confused. "Aren't you going to help?"  
  
"Don't worry I will help."   
  
"Well then HELP!" I looked up and he was gone. Crap! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I sighed. How the hell was I going to pull this off. Let's see Iruka-sensei won't be much help, Kakashi-sensei... I'm not going there, ..Sakura? Yes! Sakura would definitely help. I quickly ran outside and raced off to Sakura's house. She would hopefully help me.  
  
When I got there she was about to leave. "OI! Sakura! "  
  
"Oh. Hey Naruto. What's up, but make it quick. I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Well I have a problem.."  
  
TBC  
  
Next chapter: Enter Sakura the Matchmaker, Naruto gets a new wardrobe and Naruto learns the 'art' of seduction. All ideas are welcome.  
  
Review time:  
  
Dillon- Sorry if it's too sweet. And thanks for your support  
  
BishieHuggler- I'm working on the best friend thing, thanks for the advice.  
  
Venus6- Hey! Yes more support for Naruto/ Sasuke! It's a good start..ALRIGHT!  
  
Faith4- :::claps:::: I'm getting embarrassed. ^_^;;  
  
Waya- Why is did you think I was Spanish? Is my grammar THAT bad? -__-(). Anyway ::Gives cookie:: for helping me. Happy you enjoyed it.  
  
SasukeRamen- Okay I will. ::Grins:::  
  
RadicalL- Of course Naruto wouldn't' think of that, but Kakashi on the other hand..:::laughs nervously:::;  
  
Ko-Chan2- :::Glomps::: Thank you so much! Don't worry we will soon see what Kakashi ( yes he's helping hint hint, and Sakura have in store for poor Naruto.) I love the suggestions.  
  
Jiro- You really think this is good? :::Smiles::: Don't worry Naruto will think of something and yes he IS cute.  
  
Firedragon97- Thanx for the suggestions they will become VERY useful later. :::Evil smirk::::  
  
AsnGothic- Nope this is Narusuke all the way. Thanx for my little mishap. ^_^(). You love it? I feel so special. It's only the first chapter.  
  
Shinigami- Well here it is as you requested.  
  
Tuskafel- ::Nods:: We need more Naru/ Sasu out there. Totally. Of course I'll write more. No OOC. YES!!!!Oh don't' worry there are some surprises.  
  
Maiden-Chan- Is it really that good? I'll fix it right away. More kawaiiness for all!  
  
One more thing, sorry if it's a bit rushed I'm trying to get to the Seduction part. So yanno that is what you guys out there WANT right?  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed! You guys rock! I feel special now. Anyway read and review. Cause reviews make writers happy. 


End file.
